I Don't Want It, I Need It!
by kimi128
Summary: What happens when Firo finds a teenage girl who's been beaten up nearly to death? Who seems to have a history of having trouble? A history that she wishes to forget, but not quite yet, she wants someting, she needs something.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

1935

My eyelids were sagging as I forced to keep them open. I leaned against the brick wall of the alley. I had no clue of what alley I had wandered into. I tightly gripped my side in pain, heaving with every breath. My arms and legs ached from the cuts and bruises. The rain wasn't helping at all. I was soaked through my clothes and my hair was soggy. I trudged through puddle after puddle as the rain continually fell. I was perpetually leaning against the coarse brick alley wall which was scratching my arm through my sweater. The rain was causing me to begin to cough. My eyelids were nearly closed and my breathing became lighter. I heard someone stop at the end of the alley which I was so close to. A younger man's voice yelled to me, "Hey! Are you alright?" My eyes shut and I slipped off the wall, lights out.

Firo's P.O.V.

Argh! The rain was falling hard and I was running home. I was getting soaked. I was dashing past alleys, when I stopped at one alley. There was a girl about 16 or 17 leaning on the brick wall of the alley. She gripped her side. I yelled to her, but I got no reply. Then she collapsed into a puddle. "Hey!"I yelled to her again. No reply. I walked over to her. I knelt down to her she was on her side partially in a puddle. I shook her shoulder "You should get up." No response I shook her more vigorously. No response, she didn't move when she slumped back onto the ground. I noticed she was lightly breathing, even that didn't change. She was out cold.

I couldn't just leave her there to eventually die, that wouldn't be right. "Maybe Maiza or Ennis will know what to do." I muttered. I lifted her up so that she has sitting while leaning on the wall. I gasped. I realized her side was bleeding through her white and crimson striped sweater. I looked back to where she must've wandered from, I could clearly see she had been bleeding for a while by the blood behind her. Her arms were also bleeding. The rain was no help just draining more blood. I swung her limp arm around my shoulder to lift her up. I was able to stand her up but since she was unconscious she couldn't walk so I sort of had to drag her feet along.

I knocked on the door and Maiza answered. "Hey Firo you must be-" he gasped. He noticed the unconscious girl. He hurried me inside. "Firo what happened to the poor kid? She looks like she got beaten up." Maiza asked. "I dunno… I saw her stumbling through this alley while it was pouring then she just collapsed." I explained. "She's not dead, but nearly." Ennis remarked. "Well, we should bandage all those cuts she has probably wash them out with alcohol too." Maiza said. "But won't the alcohol burn?" Ennis questioned. "Nahh, she's out cold I tried snapping her out of it." I remarked.

Ennis took of the girl's white and crimson striped sweater that was stained with blood. Maiza cleaned out the wound on her side that had cut through her crimson red blouse. Then Ennis wrapped gauze bandages around her wound while Maiza cleaned out the wounds on her shoulder, hands, and wrists. "Ennis, you should take her up to your room. She's been soaked through her clothes so she should have a blanket or two for her." Maiza ordered. Ennis just nodded and lugged her to her room. I wonder who could've done that to that kid.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Girl/Kid's P.O.V.

I tightened my eyes shut. My body became sore again and I started to hear the faint sound of voices, voices I didn't know. "Hey, hey I think she's becoming conscious again!" I heard the voice of a younger sounding man say. "It's not good to startle people who've just woken up." I heard a quiet lady's voice say. I then realized I was warm, warmer than a person who'd been soaked through their clothes. My wounds were sore and they stung for some reason. I just couldn't stand it, the aching and talking. I sat up shook my head and opened my eyes. I gasped and scooted to the front of the bed I was in, hitting my back against it. There were two men one older than the other, and one woman. "A-ah!" I squeaked. The men wore hats, fedoras is to be more exact. "Ma-Martillo!" I said pointing at them. I'm not sure if they knew who I was though. But I knew what they were, Camorra.

"Firo, Maiza, she seems to know what family you're from. Do you think she's a Martillo too?" the woman asked. "I don't think so Ennis, I've never seen her before." The younger man remarked. "Me neither," said the older man. "She looks kind of scared or ready to fight or something…" the younger man mumbled. I calmed down they didn't know who I was. I cringed as pain shot through my side. There were bandages on my side and on my arms. "Hey kid, who are you?" the young man in green asked. "Firo you should wait a bit to ask her questions, she just regained consciousness." The older man ordered. The lady was Ennis, the younger man was Firo, and the older man was Maiza.

I rubbed my head. "How did I get here and why are my wounds bandaged?" I asked. Ennis pointed at Firo. I just cocked my head. "You almost sound angry about the fact your life was saved." Firo laughed. "Well you seem capable enough to answer questions now. So who are you?" he asked. I grumbled then said, "Ethel." They just looked at each other questioningly.

Ennis's P.O.V.

It was hard to see Ethel trying to act brash despite the pain she was in. I wonder who could've hurt someone her age like that. "Ethel, how old are you?" I asked. She turned to me as though she was surprised. "Seventeen," she sighed. "What could a 17 year old be doing that got her beaten up so badly?" Maiza asked quietly. Everyone was silent as the doorbell rang.

Ethel's P.O.V.

I was reluctant to answer what my age was. These people didn't seem like they wanted to hurt me, so they obviously didn't know who I was. While everyone went silent the doorbell rang. Crap, I need to get out of here. Who knows who these people know. "That's probably Luck dropping by." said Firo. Luck? As in Luck Gandor?! Now I really needed to get out of this place. I tipped my head down so that they couldn't see the face I made after hearing the name Luck.

I jumped off the bed I had been sitting in and grabbed my sweater which still had blood stains on it. I struggled to open the window near the bedside. "Ennis you should probably stop Ethel from getting out." Maiza remarked. Ennis nodded. I frantically tried to open it when I heard that. She grabbed my wrists and pulled my arms behind my back. She turned me to the door. I heard the clatter of footsteps walking up the stairs. I struggled and couldn't escape Ennis's grip.

The door opened. "Firo found this kid yesterday. She got pretty beat up. When he said your name she tried to leave, so maybe you know something about her." Mazia explained to Luck. I gritted my teeth angrily. Luck just chuckled. This made me furious. "The reason why she reacted that way to my name is because her family was part of the Runorata."


End file.
